moon hope
by kami-of-chaos
Summary: prolouge
1. Default Chapter

5 months ago. mount phoneix.  
  
if you had ever in your life felt so helpless, so afraid of anything,  
the thing one needs the most is hope. tears of hope the hope from ones  
heart. the hope to live to survive... on mount phoneix however, one mans  
hope was struggling against all odds, cradling the figure of a girl in  
his arms. pleading hoping that what ever gods could hear him would and  
answer his desperate cries of help and hope.  
  
  
" AKANE OPEN YOUR EYES AKANE!!!. PLEASE DONT DIE!!" the pigtailed man  
cried over the girl dressed only in his chinese shirt. she hadnt moved  
since she was retransformed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
jubann same time.  
  
a blonde girl with a unique hairstyle tossed and turned in her bed the  
anguished cries of pain from somewhere ringing in her head. she wished  
despretly that her friend would be alright. a sigil of a crescent moon  
apearred on her head. and the brooch next to her gave off an eerie glow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
mount phoneix.  
  
"I NEVER GOT TO SAY AKANE I LOVE YOU!!!!" if anyone had been there to  
see the mans face to feel the mans pain and despair. they might have  
noticed the strange white light coming from his chest. and they might  
have noticed the strange glowing sun like sigil on his head. maybe thats  
what woke the girl in his arms up. maybe it was his love for the girl.  
maybe it was more.  
  
  
Slowly the girl woke. " r-ranma?.." she whispered and placed a hand on  
his head.  
  
the pigtailed boy stared at thew figure in his arms. he hugged her  
close. in his mind he could only think of one thing to say.  
' thank you....usagi.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
jubann same time  
  
the girl stopped turning and tossing. a smile formed on her face. the  
brooch stopped glowing. at that second a small black cat came into the  
room. she had a crescent moon symbol on her head like that of the  
girl's. she hopped on the bed and was about to fall asleep when she  
heard the blonde mutter a word.  
  
" ranma..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
present. nerima 12:10am  
  
there is an explosion 3 blocks from the tendo dojo..  
ranma saotome's eyes snap open. he is sitting on the roof of the dojo  
again.  
he looks off in the distance. and jumps to the next roof.  
  
(enter music)( check check check check out my melody check check check  
melody)  
  
the explosion gets louder.  
ranma takes off at a dead run.  
  
(you think your specal. you think your special you do.i can see it in  
your eyes)  
  
flash  
  
ranma sees himself running to a large palace he sees a happodaikirin  
block his way.  
  
flash  
  
explosion. ranma spots happosai engaged in combat against shampoo and  
mousse.  
  
flash  
  
ranma sees himself fighting a man in a funky suit that looks like his  
schools boys uniform.  
  
a woman shouts." for the negaverse." happosai is seen laughing.  
  
flash  
ranma shakes his head. where were these images coming from? he stares  
down again at happosai,  
he is laughing endlessly. he has two crystals in his hands one is  
reddish pink the other is blue. and he had two boxes floating on either  
side of his head. he bats shampoo away effortlessly. while dodging  
mousses chains and other items. ranma knew that in the last two years  
after the failed wedding attempt the chinese crew had been training  
extensivly to be on par with ranma's new strength. thus they became  
stronger than happosai and colonge. but still not as skilled. ' he's  
playing with them.'  
ranma thought running faster towards them.  
  
(i can see it when ya laugh at me look down on me and walk around on  
me.)  
  
" when pervert man get so strong?" shampoo yelled. getting up.  
  
mousse dodged a fireball and threw dozens of shurikens. " it's like he  
got a power boost or something."  
  
" it no matter we beat before we beat again!!" shampoo yelled. and  
charged with her bonbori.  
  
happosai looked at the charging girl and glomped her chest. directly  
afterwords he flung her to a brick wall.  
  
" Shampoo!!" mousse called out.  
  
Shampoo waited for the impact but it never came. Instead she found  
herself in strong masculine arms. She opened her eyes and her heart  
melted.  
  
" Airen." shampoo fainted from exhaustion.  
  
(Just one more fight about your leadership and i will straight up leave  
your shit cause I had enough of this. now im pissed.)  
  
ranma stood gallantly by the wall cradling shampoo in his arms. Mousse  
rushed over to him.  
  
" What's your game this time old man?" ranma said while putting shampoo  
in mousses care.  
  
" The old fart killed cologne." mousse said. "I can feel her ki coming  
from that stone."  
  
" huh?" ranma said then focused. He focused past the three powerful  
auras and found colognes.  
" She's inside the stone? Shit no the stone is her and the red one too I  
can feel her coming from both."  
  
" Come boy let me show you why im the master of musabetsu kakuto!!"  
happosai beckoned to ranma while smoking his pipe.  
  
" Humph I'll show you freak!!" ranma dashed at happosai.  
  
(Yeah this time im a let it all come out this time im a stand up and  
Shout im a do things my way, it's my way my way or the high way.)  
  
(My way or the high way....)  
  
MOONS HOPES - CHAPTER TWO RANMA'S STORY.  
BY LAST HOPE RANMA  
MY WAY-COURTOUSY OF LIMP BIZKIT.  
  
Ranma traded blows with happosai and disengaged. They tried again with  
similar results. Happosai had enough. He charged his perverted aura and  
let loose his new attack." happo fireball." they landed a few feet apart  
from ranma. Ranma smirked his cocky smirk. " Hey freak it seems ya got a  
little better. But i'm still the best."  
  
Happosai got angry at this but kept his cool. " That so boy? Try this on  
for size!! The true ultimate fu of the anything goes style.." he closed  
his eyes and chi engulfed his entire shrunken body.  
  
"Happostarbust!!" happosai screamed. Ranma gasped as he saw the move it  
was a glowing happodaikarin. But what was diffrent was this was a pure  
chi attack and was as big as ryoga's perfect shi shi hokodan. Ranma was  
clipped on the side and fell to his knees.  
  
" Not bad ol man not bad."Ranma started as he got up. " But I've been  
training ya know, and I got some moves myself." ranma stood and ran  
towards happosai using ki to charge his legs.  
  
"Happosai!!! Shooting star evolution!!" ranma engaged happosai with a  
serious of super charged kicks and punches. " Finisher!! Shin hiryu  
shoten ha!!" ranma finished his attack by sending happosai into the sky.  
  
  
Mousse rushed to ranma's side with shampoo still cradled in his arms. "  
Saotome how did you pull off a hiryu shoten ha without luring happosai  
into a spiral?" mousse said clearly astonished.  
  
Ranma's face was stern. He walked toward where a box was at it was a  
pristine gold box with yin yang signs on either side.  
  
" What is it?" asked mousse. Ranma looked at the sky and wondered where  
he had seen this from before.  
  
" Mousse, I want you to spend the night with me at the tendo's. It may  
not be safe at the nekohanten, if there still is a nekohanten. Kasumi  
can patch you two up."  
  
" Thank you saotome." mousse said he wondered what changed in the  
arrogant saotome to this humble warrior.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tendo kitchen 2:15am  
  
Ranma and mousse bounded from rooftop to rooftop. They ended up at the  
tendo dojo.  
Ranma looked around the house and found kasumi up getting ready for  
breakfast. A small part of ranma wondered what kasumi was doing up at 2  
am in the morning he just brushed it off as kasumi being a robot or an  
hustler who goes out for nightly rounds of pool and poker to sucker  
those wimps outta their money. Ranma knew this all too well. He lost his  
two-week allowance to her one morning. And his favorite silk white  
Chinese shirt.  
  
" Why good morning ranma-kun mousse-san." kasumi said brightly.  
  
" Uh mornin kasumi-neechan uh we need your help. Shampoo got hurt by the  
freak." ranma said motioning for mousse to bring shampoo into the  
kitchen.  
  
" Oh my. Well put her in the living room and I'll tend to her wounds."  
kasumi said as she put a top on the pot she currently was cooking in.  
  
" Come on mousse were going to the nekohanten and I want to talk to  
you." ranma said while putting his shoes on. He dropped the box in a  
safe place in the wall were his head had made a dent in it earlier.  
  
Mousse nodded and soon they were on their way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remains of nekohanten. 3:12 am  
  
" Saotome explain how you did that move please." mousse said walking up  
to ranma  
  
Ranma looked up from his search for clues. They had been searching for  
any clues about cologne that would help find out why happosai would kill  
her.  
  
" Mousse you know that the hiryu shoten ha combines hot and cold chi..  
Right?"  
  
" Yes yes when you lead them into the sprial their hot aura clashes with  
your cold aura and  
It rises to the sky. Like a dragon ascending to heaven it creates a  
tornado the hotter the chi the bigger the explosion. Most amazons know  
about it. But that doesnt answer my question."  
  
" Well i found out that it takes to long to get someone angry. And if  
they don't get angry enough than the attack is all but useless. I also  
noticed that happosai used lust aura that one time so it doesnt hafta be  
just hot chi or lust. but any hot thing would work."  
  
mousse nodded his head and waited for the rest.  
  
" well awhile back when we fought taro i invented an attack called  
shooting star. i used hot chi and momentum to knock him out. so i later  
figured i could use that to heat up a person with a series of kicks, it  
also makes a angry person no matter how calm they are heat let loose hot  
chi. eventually i can use it to make hiryu shoten ha's. i've named it  
evoultion because i can change the finisher to mouko takabishas and even  
tenshin amurguriken."  
  
'amazing.' mousse thought he was going to ask ranma whar other tricks he  
knew when he saw ranma's face.  
  
ranma walked toward a part of what looked like the remains of the  
kitchen. he knelt down and pulled something small out of the rubble. "  
ol ghoul..." he whispered softly. he seareched her body for the cause of  
death. she had a hole on one side of her body that was all. ranma  
couldnt even feel her she wasnt cold she wasnt warm she seemed like she  
had the life sucked out of her. it was like she didnt even have her  
powerful ki signiture anymore. she was just gone. he wrapped her body in  
a cloth and handed her to mousse. he then walked around and found a  
treasure chest with a moon symbol on it. he touched it and backed away  
as a coloumn of light escaped from it.  
if he had a mirror he would have noticed a sigil of the sun on his head.  
he picked it up and walked toward mousse.  
  
" stop right there!!" a voice rang through the air. ranma and mousse  
turned around.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
setsuna meiou knew many things. she knew where atlantis was she knew the  
secret of the bermuda triangle she even knew if elvis was alive or not.  
she didnt know who the cute pig-tailed boy was she didnt know who the  
boy with glasses is, she defenitly didnt know why said boy looked so  
damn familiar. she even felt familair energy. and more powerful around  
him, but she did know that the woman that was currently in the bundle  
was once athena.  
the fact that the two boys didnt seem to care to much about athenas  
current predicament told her two things. one the boys were in fact evil  
cohorts of poseidon and two the first boy was really cute. she walked  
toward the boy holding the box that was really handsome and pointed her  
staff at him hoping not to fight him, his body & his face was too good  
looking to harm.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
remains of nekohanten 4:55am  
  
" sailor senshi here?" mousse said.  
  
ranma could swear that the sailor senshi were located only in the juuban  
district.  
but here one was and pointing her large key like staff at him.  
  
" uh excuse me but, uh what's going on?" ranma asked innocently.  
  
" i dont know who you are but i do know that you are not the owner of  
that box." pluto said while gesturing to the box ranma had underneath  
his arm. ranma arched an eyebrow.  
  
" well as far as i know this box aint yours either. so why dont we just  
leave it at that and not have a classic hero vs hero battle that this is  
shaping up to be." ranma said with his arms behind his head balancing  
the box on his toe.  
  
sailor pluto blinked a couple of times. " fine i'll leave it at that if  
you give me the box.  
  
" uh sorry cant do that see this box belongs to my old teach.. and you  
cant have it." ranma said in a sing song tone.  
  
" happosai is your master?!" sailor pluto asked.' please no please no.'  
  
ranma looked angry for a moment. "nah the old freak is the founder of my  
school my old man taught me." he could swear he saw dissapointment in  
her eyes.  
  
sailor pluto looked sadly at the boy. " pity, however i have to liberate  
you of it." she dashed at the boy hoping to knock him out and end the  
fight quickly.  
  
ranma dodged to the side of the senshi and tapped her in a pressure  
point on her arm. pluto dropped the time staff. she looked at ranma. "  
sorry but that thing looks dangerous." he walked over to the staff and  
kicked it up allowing it to twirl around his leg and catch it with his  
free hand. he studied it and noticed that the key part had a crescent  
moon on it, just like the box he had in his hand. " um miss.." ranma  
pulled her to the side away from mousses ear range.  
  
" sailor pluto."  
  
" sailor pluto, i am ranma saotome of the anything goes saotome school  
of martial arts. apparently  
you know the princess cause you got the cresent thingy on your staff, so  
why dont we just let me have it and if i turn out to be an evil person  
i'll let you kill me." he then preformed  
'his'ultimate attack. his newist attack an attack that has beaten many a  
foe. an attack he never  
knew he had till now, his winning smile. pluto's cheeks became very red.  
  
'why am i behaving this way? i havent been like this since... no he  
wasnt reincarnated..was he?'  
setsuna tried to steel herself. she barely succeded. " no i cant let  
you!! if that box opens then it will mean utter chaos and peril for all  
life as we know it." she said, while frantically trying to gain the  
emotional control she was so good at.  
  
ranma looked sheepish, he started to scratch the back of his head. " um  
actually it did kinda open. i was wondering if that light that emitted  
was the stuff ya talked about?"  
  
sailor pluto lost the color in her face. she quickly made a move for the  
box. ranma made no move to stop her she opened the box and saw a bunch  
of scrolls and jewels and pictures. most of the pictures were of a girl  
with purple hair. there were some with a village, others were of ranma.  
and some were of mousse and ryoga. but one thing was in the box that  
made her heart stop cold it was a drawing of all of the younger senshi,  
the older senshi, the elders, and serenity.  
as she scanned the picture she stopped on two faces one she recognized  
as the boy in a picture form earlier on he had fangs and a bandanna, the  
other was a face she could not forget.  
realization hit her as she looked up at ranma. she almost fell but ranma  
caught her in his big strong arms. she then did something very un  
setsuna like she melted in his arms. " i see... well then ranma, i am  
sorry for any inconvinounce i have caused you." she stood up and retried  
to regain her composer. " however how do you know the princess?" sailor  
pluto asked.  
  
" uh i cant tell you. i made a promise with her we havent talked in a  
while actually."  
ranma said while looking thoughtful.  
  
" could you tell me her name?"  
  
"no." he said simply. " i have a question for you as well. what happened  
to the old ghoul?"  
  
" excuse me?" pluto asked.  
  
" well my ol teach there looks like she had her ki stolen and something  
else happend."  
  
" so happosai isnt your master?" ranma looked pissed.  
  
" the old freak was the one that did this i bet, and no he aint my  
master he's the master of the school of anthing goes."  
  
the guardian of time walked over to colonge and looked her once over.  
pluto's face became stoic again, unreadable. " you are right ranma her  
pure heart crystal was stolen. As well as another source of energy."  
  
" that's ki I know that's what I felt happosai have when we were  
fighting."  
  
" well then I guess the real question is why did he take them?"  
  
" listen um we really have to go before the police comes." Mousse said  
while searching back and forth. " plus the old mummy is starting to  
smell."  
  
Ranma looked at setsuna and smiled. " I guess I gotta go. Ja ne!" he  
said as he and mousse bounded over rooftops. Pluto looked wide eyed at  
them.  
  
' if he is the one in the photo then usagi is gonna have it rough. Poor  
mamoru. Well that's what he gets for constintally dumping the princess.'  
She thought before jumping into the time stream. she had to bring ranma  
and usagi together again. but she would have to hurt ranma and usagi to  
do it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tendo dojo 6:30am  
  
Ranma-chan is seen walking through the door she has in one hand the box  
previously found at the cat cafi. On top of the box are a pair of wet  
white clothes. In his other hand he had colonge's wrapped corpse  
floating above him was mousse currently a duck. She was soaking wet.  
Muttering about kuno and stupid old ladys with their ladles. He noticed  
kasumi was setting the table as he laid down cologne on the ground and  
walked toward the bathroom as mousse perched on her shoulder. " morning  
kasumi be in the bath." Ranma muttered as he walked by.  
  
" oh ranma-kun shampoo hasn't woken up yet im afraid." She said while he  
was hanging up the do not disturb sign on the bathroom door. Ranma  
quickly took off his clothes and started to wash himself. Mousse flew  
into the furo. Ranma rinsed himself off. He then walked to the furo and  
sat next to mousse. " so saotome. what has changed?"  
  
Ranma looked at him quizzically. " whaddya mean?"  
  
" something about you seems diffrent saotome.. Ranma. in the last two  
years I have seen you mature more than i thought could be possible. i  
wondered what caused it?"  
  
Ranma looked at the water as if searching for an answer. " not to long  
after saffron me an akane we.. we got closer. someone told me to be  
nicer, and more patient and things will work out for the better. it did.  
I've also been through things. I have seen some stuff and I think I may  
be ready to pop the big question."  
  
Mousse looked at Ranma confused. Then realization dawned his face.  
"oh!! Saotome is it true? That means shampoo wont marry you!!"  
  
" listen if you ever had heard me when I was trying to tell the gho-  
colonge, I made it clear that I was not going to be forced into a  
marrage by anyone. And especially if I didn't love her. I like shampoo,  
but I don't love her." Mousse looked as if he was going to scream to the  
heavens, ranma calmed him down. " hey hey keep it down I don't want  
anyone to know about it." Ranma pleaded trying to calm the hysterical  
mousse. " anyway why don't we go check on shampoo soon... and I have to  
go to school in an hour." Ranma stood up and dried off leaving mousse to  
his thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
  
in the tendo living room Ranma looked at shampoos sleeping form and  
wondered what happened to happosai that caused him to be that powerful.  
and what would shampoo do once she realizes that cologne was dead. his  
ponderings were cut short as kasumi called out breakfast.  
  
the entire tendo-saotome family sat at the table ranma took his  
customary seat next to akane. mousse joined the table and sat opposite  
of ranma next to nabiki.  
akane looked at mousse wondering why he was there and was about to ask  
when ranma spoke up.  
  
Mr. tendo early this morning the old man was fighting with mousse and  
shampoo.  
he was more powerful than I had ever seen him, but we won. mousse was  
wondering about the we part ranma had beat happosai by himself. he knew  
ranma really had changed. Ranma continued. the nekohanten is destroyed.  
cologne-san is dead. shampoo and mousse have no where to stay I was  
wondering if they can stay here for a while. shampoo and mousse are  
cooks and can help around the house. and well thats it. everyone looked  
stunned.  
  
well sure you they can stay son. said soun wearily.  
  
thank you very much. said mousse bowing his head slightly. he picked up  
his head quickly as he heard something small at the shoji door. he  
pulled out a couple of daggers and was about to throw them when p-chan  
walked in the door.  
akane screeched with joy.  
  
p-chan!! unfortunatly he jumped when he heard the name and hit the  
kettle of hot tea that kasumi was holding at the moment changing into a  
very wet very steaming ryoga. Ranma looked spooked. he knew he was gonna  
die. ryoga was staring at akane. he knew he was gonna die.  
All heads at the table looked towards akane, who was blushing madly and  
appeared nervous for some reason before she turned a bright red and  
pulled out mallet-chan from mallet space and sent ryoga into LEO. she  
turned an ran upstairs. mousse looked at akane thoughtful. ranma looked  
sadly at where akane was sitting he decided that he should go and get  
her so that they could go to school. on the way to the stairs however  
akane was already dressed looking a little pissed but not too much. she  
walked by him and put her shoes on. she turned around and tapped her  
foot impatiently for ranma. ranma looked back into the living room and  
saw many sympathetic faces. mousse still looked thoughtful. ranma donned  
his shoes and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
11:45 furinkan high.  
  
although ranma was a sophmore, he still had a hard time staying awake in  
class. miss hinako was still his teacher and most of the class was his  
class from the last year. at the moment Ranma was staring at akane. she  
had been acting weird all day. he started to drift to sleep when he  
heard an explosion. his eyes shot open. the class continued acting  
normally, i mean this kind of stuff happens all the time in nerima.  
  
ryoga couldnt be back already, could he? ranma thought. he looked to  
miss hinako. miss hinako was currently eating a very large ice cream  
cone, curtosy of hiroshi and daisuke who were reading hentai manga. he  
looked to akane again and noticed she was staring absently at the  
window. he never knew p-chan ment so much to her. he vowed to get her a  
new black pig. he went to the window and saw a couple of odd red short  
looking demons pull a pink crystal and blue crystal from a passerby. he  
got enraged and jumped out of the window. landing neatly on the floor.  
he rushed to the demons and shot a blast at them to get their  
attention. " stop!!!" the demons looked at the pig-tailed boy who was  
yelling something and running at them. they didnt understand what he was  
saying but they knew he possesed incredible power. they charged at him.  
ranma dodged back and forth from the two demons attacks he needed to  
make some room these guys were almost as fast as him. he jumped up dove  
down finger first. " Bauksai tenketsu!" he yelled throwing debri  
everywhere. knocking the demons away. he stood up and looked at them.  
  
" now tell me why you two are doing this and put those crystals back  
into their bodys!!" the demons just looked at him. a light laughter made  
him look up the power he felt made him wide-eyed.  
  
(*for this voice you gotta think of benimaru from king of fighters or  
cvs1 or cvs2 :) )  
  
" the red demons here dont understand any language but power if you have  
more power than them they want it for their master." he gave a light  
hearted laugh. " i am their master. you may call me toodee. lt of the  
elements." he said with a bow. ranma looked over toodee a leam build  
muscular man with shoulder length red hair, a red shirt that only went  
to his mid belly. on it was a symbol that read element 2 on it. he had a  
pair of twin sabers around his waist he wore jet black pants, and black  
shoes. pretty boy ranma thought.  
  
" whaddya want anyway? whats so important about stealing these  
crystals?" ranma said while still kepping his eyes on the red demons.  
  
" i want what my master wants."  
  
" and that is?"  
  
" to get back at the moon kingdoms queen and king. of course but she  
needs these ki crystals and pure heart crystals." he said while holding  
a hand full." red demons dispose of him." he said while teleporting  
away.  
  
ranma looked at the two charging demons. and put on his cocky smirk.  
he concentrated hard and threw his fist up in the air. "twin hiryu  
shoten ha!! " he sent twin tornados into the sky disinagrating the red  
demons in seconds. he glanced at the clock on the school and went to a  
hidden spot for lunch as the bell rang. he decided that there were too  
many weird occurences. he needed to talk to his bunny-chan. he  
concentrated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
12:00 ???  
  
ranma found himself in a dark place of his mind. he waited patiently for  
bunny-chan to arrive.  
three minutes later a small woman dressed in a beautiful gown made her  
way to him. she had two strange things coming from her head. as she  
stepped forward she bowed slightly. he followed suit. Then they hugged  
each other as only really close friends could.  
  
" ranma!! how are you?" usagi said to her long time best friend. pulling  
back a little to look him in the face.  
  
" us-chan!! it's been a while." ranma said while staring at her head. "  
your majesty."  
  
usagi frowned and playfully jabbed ranma in the chest. " hey what'd i  
tell you about that?" she smiled again and leaned in his chest. " so  
hows your training trip?"  
  
ranma frowned a bit and told usagi an edited version of his life so far.  
she frowned cause she knew that he was indeed hiding something but let  
it be. she'd get it outta him. later. she also couldnt shake the feeling  
that she was meant to be with him. but she loved mamoru.. didnt she?  
  
he looked at her and she smiled a bit and told ranma her edited version  
of her life. ranma also knew she was hiding something but couldnt think  
it or say it cause all of their thoughts were broadcasted to each other.  
it was taxing to both of them to control their thoughts but they made an  
agreement along time ago to not read each others thoughts. if they  
could. he also had this weird feeling like he should run across the room  
and kiss her passionatly as lovers who have never seen each other in  
milleniums. but he stomped the thought out he loved akane.. right?  
  
"so thats it? i mean i love to hear from you all the time mare-chan, but  
we promised not to do this unless absouloutly neccassary. so whats up?"  
she said while slowly wrapping her arms around him. acting on instinct.  
  
" well it's like this.." ranma paused to take a deep breath. " earlierth  
ismorningifoughtmyschoolsfounderwhosomehowgotmorepowerfulbyusingtwocryst  
alswhichifoundoutlaterarepureheartcrystalsandanothercalledkicrystals."  
he stopped breathed again. " ibeathimofcourseandlaterfoundtwoboxesonewit  
hyinuyangonitanotherwithamoonsymbolliketheoneyouhaveonyourheadthereandit  
glowedastrangelightandouttanowhereasailorsenshiappearednamewasplutoandtr  
iedtofightme." he looked at her and waited for her to catch her barings.  
" finally,justnowsomewierdprettyboytriedtafightmesenttewodemonsandibeate  
mbothsaidhewantedtagetatthhemoonkingandqueens." he looked at her sternly  
usagi, please be careful if you can go find those senshi girls they'll  
be able to protect you. and if anything i'll be there shortly." he said  
while holding her close.  
  
" dont worry about me ranma i'll be just fine." she smiled at him while  
staring in his eyes. slowly they moved her heads together and kissed  
passionatly and deeply. almost lost in their kiss ranma broke it when  
their hands started to roamn on each others bodies. Ranma blushed deeply  
as did usagi. "gomen." both said simultaneously while looking at the  
floor.  
  
" i didnt mean it i mean i did but i dont know." they again spoke at the  
same time.  
  
" damn were doing it again." they said. " ok think one thought at a time  
me first." they said while pointing at usagi.  
  
"ok now see um that kiss was um magnificent, um but um ya see we cant do  
that anymore cause we have other people to worry about. people we love."  
usagi said still blushing and with a look of determination. they nodded  
their heads simultaneously and walked in opposite directions.  
  
" usagi please be carefull i'll see ya soon." then he opened his eyes  
and looked out the door. and ran to his usual spot to eat lunch with  
akane. he saw her angry expression and immediatly became happy. maybe  
she's back ta normal.  
  
" and where have you been all this time baka?" akane said. " hmph you  
were probably off with some other girl."  
  
" hey tomboy i see your back ta normal." Ranma smiled.  
  
" ranma no baka!! she screamed. and launched him into leo.\  
  
" yep she's back to normal." he looked forward and saw something  
approaching him fast.  
  
" looks like team rockets blasting off again!!." ranma sweat dropped.  
before he landed in the pool.  
  
" grrreat." muttered ranma-chan as she pulled herself outta the pool. "  
might as well take the rest of the day off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10:00pm tendo dojo  
  
ranma jumped to his window he had went training and he lost track of  
time. he didnt want to wake anyone so he walked through his room and  
stopped outside akanes room. he held a small blue box in his hand. he  
decided to do it now. he was about to knock on the door when he heard  
voices from her room. he decided to listen.  
  
" akane listen i love you really but ranma is my best friend. we have to  
tell him." ryogas voice.  
  
" ryoga i... i cant i know i love him but i love you too and.. i may be  
pregnant. with your child." akane's voice was clear as the morning sun.  
ranma was frozen. with fear, relief? anger?  
he didnt know all he knew was that was it. he didnt sleep with akane.  
she cheated on him.  
he was steadily growing depressed. a sickly green aura appeared around  
him. just then ryoga opened the door. and stared wide eyed at ranma who  
was glowing with aura bigger than he had ever seen. he had to take a  
step back when he saw the ferocity in ranma's eyes. akane stood up to  
approach him but ranma shot a look at her which made her back down  
instantly. he then stopped and his aura faded. his eyes started to tear  
up he dropped the box and left them in the room.  
he started to pack his things and he wrote a note to kasumi. he felt  
ryoga's presence behind him.  
  
" ranma i.." he started.  
  
" don't just dont. i dont care any more. one thing though ryoga if you  
make her unhappy i'll KILL you." he walked to the window with his bag  
and jumped out the window headed for the train station. ryoga looked at  
his friend with tears in his eyes. he hadnt wanted it to end this way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
in akane's room, akane slowly walked to the small box on the floor  
picked it up and looked inside in the box was a small crimson ring that  
was 24 karat gold and had i love you forever on the ring diamonds were  
etched on the top. it was an engagement ring. ' he was going to propose  
to me.' she thought as she hugged herself and started to cry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ranma woke up from his dream why did he dream what happened earlier  
yesterday he didnt know.  
he wanted to forget that part of his life. he was now ranma masaki  
again. his mother finally  
divorced his father and moved back to jubann. he looked to his left and  
noticed a couple of schools. he looked to the box he had in his hand.  
'what ever it this is i feel a strong need to protect it.' his thoughts  
were interuppted when a blast of ice hit the car. sending it off into a  
tree. haruka got up and snarled. the three people looked up to see where  
the beam came from.  
they saw a little girl wearing a ice blue colored sailor suit, her skirt  
was a darker blue. except she had a dark black jacket with the same  
symbol toodee had. except hers said element 1. she was also very um  
healthy for a little girl. she had long ice blue hair which complemented  
her clothes, she had ice blue eyes and aqua blue lipstick. the only  
other diffrence with her outfit to that of the sailor scouts was that  
she didnt have the bows or the disquise field.  
  
" hey asshole that was my car you trashed!!" haruka yelled angrily. she  
almost pulled out her henshin rod to transform but she remembered that  
ranma and his mother was there damnit!!  
  
" hey kid why'd ya go and do that for?"  
  
said kid had a vein popped out of her head. " i am not a kid im 22 years  
old im just short for my age. dont tell me ya dont notice my big  
breasts." she said with no modisty while holding them. " buy the way my  
names undine. and im here to take your pure heart and ki crystals so  
please try not to struggle to much. she held her hand out. " cold  
fusion." a blue ice beam it the floor and she smiled." blue demons!!" on  
her command two blue demons came out of the ice on the car and flipped  
to her side. " take them now!!!"  
  
ranma slid into a defensive stance  
nodoka slid her sword from her shife  
haruka slid behind a tree to transform hoping the two masaki's wouldnt  
notice.  
  
as the demons charged and undine watched ranma idly wondered what  
happened to haruka and hoped she was ok. he put on his cocky smirk.  
  
" i guess jubann will be just like a new home for me after all..." he  
said as he ran forward into the fray.  
  
end chapter  
  
(usagi voice over.)  
  
" next time on moons hopes...  
ranma meets usagi again. plus a new hero new villians new frosted  
cheerios part of this... um  
anyway moons hopes chapter 3 my name is maverick. ja ne!  
  
well sorry it took so long but i had ta do a lot o stuff and my a drive  
is screwy, it's hard to get anywhere to type. im busy on chapter 3 and  
im gonna put mamoru back. (ranma and usagi walked in from the sound  
room.) " hey genious why'd we kiss?" ranma said while  
raising his fist at me. what you didnt like it? " well.." well get used  
to it im the author and i'll do as i damn well please. ha! " oh  
really?" usagi says while doing some weird dance. suddenly a giant 10  
foot pink heart hits me..............  
  
i feel cleansed, i am reborn.  
  
" so no more kissing scenes right?" ranma said  
  
" of course there is more!!" whaddya kiddin me?" i say. " now get outta  
here!" i yell while booting them out.  
  
any c & c ' s welcome at lasthoperanma@onebox.com  
  
flames will be extinguished by usagi's starlight honeymoon therapy kiss  
thingy.  
  
never underestamate the power of stupid people in large groups. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prolouge

"Titan! to whose immortal eyes  
The sufferings of mortality,  
Seen in their sad reality,  
Were not as things that gods despise;  
What was thy pity's recompense?  
A silent suffering, and intense;  
The rock, the vulture, and the chain;  
All that the proud can feel of pain;  
The agony they do not show;  
The suffocating sense of woe.

"Thy godlike crime was to be kind;  
To render with thy precepts less  
The sum of human wretchedness,  
And strengthen man with his own mind.  
And, baffled as thou wert from high,  
Still, in thy patient energy  
In the endurance and repulse  
Of thine impenetrable spirit,  
Which earth and heaven could not convulse,  
A mighty lesson we inherit."

In a forest clearing some 300 miles from nerima a figure staggers to a cave. muttering curses and swearing revenge on disobediant around a large rock it stumbles upon two pure gold boxes one old and haggard looking, while the other looked pristine and new. The figure moved to the boxes and swiftly stowed them in his bag. Stopping suddenly in front of several crystal pods he stared up at a lone naked women who seemed locked in stasus.

A small decreped smile lighting his features he chuckled Giddily.

If anyone were around to hear they might have been frightened by the sudden sound of...

"SWEETO!"

(12:00 am)

In the Tendo dining room Ranma Saotome's and Nabiki Tendo's chopsticks broke while they were up eating a midnight snack. they stared at each other.

Ukyo's bandolier fell from it's resting place, Konatsu looked at it from his guard positon over her door. In the Nekohanten Colonge suddenly woke from her sleep.

"No" she whispered.

She rushed to Shampoo's room where the on the dresser a picture of Ranma suddenly cracked.

"No." she said it alittle more loudly stirring Shampoo from her sleep. she turned and ran for the stairs.

"Mmm- Great-grandmother?" Shampoo sleepily said staring at the spot were her great grandmother was standing seconds ago.

Cologne ran by Mousse's room. had she stopped and looked in his room she would have noticed Mousse in his duck form bound and gagged upside down. Colonge stopped short at the door and shuddered. she hadnt felt this power since.. then. She turned suddenly and evaded a minuture size fire-cracker exploding behind her. She raised her hand to forstall Shampoo who she felt behind her.

Shampoo looked about angrilly with a little worry crossing her brow she noticed mousse behind her slightly wet.

"Great-grandmother!" the pair of martial artists stood back to back brandishing weapons and staring at colonge who herself was looking about the dark resturaunt they were in.

Colonge would have been very proud at the two of them had she not been terrified out of her mind. She needed to save her grandaughter and Mousse

" You two run now! Get the son in law!"

" But great grandmother!" shampoo protested. but was back slapped.

Mousse sneered " We're Proud Amazons We don't need.. " His Protests were silenced when he was shot to the entrance by a gnarled wooden cane.

"Do not question me do it!" colonge yelled. she stared at shampoo and the girl nodded her hed in understanding and ran off. colonge glared at mousse. "Well." another fireball landed next to her and she dodged and threw two in return. mousse looked shocked.

Since when can the ghoul do magic like that? He needed answers but protecting shampoo was foremost in his mind.

"Mousse leave now!" the Amazon matriach said hotly.

Mousse stood his ground." I dont know whats going on but i'll stay here till I kno..

Mousse's sentence was cut off as Colonge smacked him out of the restauraunt. she placed her back to the door and turned to face her old other half

She knew that Mousse was collecting himself and spoke to him sincerly.

" Mousse you love my grandchild. You may never ever win her heart but you are still a great martial artist and a fine man, You will find someone for you. But promise me.. Promise me you'll follow her and make sure she is safe. Keep her alive."

Mousse nodded unable to touched by her words and unable to speak, stood and watched as the door closed. Mousse stared for a minute when she looked at him he could swear that in her eyes he saw something. It was relief, sadness and something he thought he would never live to see..fear. he ran off worried for Shampoo more than ever.

So he ran to where Shampoo would be, toward the Tendo house.

Colonge turned back at who was in the house. she hit the light switch. the power was out. lighting the room with hot ki. and Scowled. At first glance he appeared to have a long shadow with two floating orbs surrounding Him. Then he walked out of the shadows.

"Happi.." Colonge said evenly. " How could you do this? you know what happened the last time. with ber.." her speech was cut off as Happosai stopped a few feet away from her. Now that she could see him in the light his eyes were glowing a distinct pinkish red. and the two orbs were actually two boxes. Colonge's eyes widened. " No those are pan.."

"Silence..Colonge-chan" Happosai finally spoke. " That student of ours has grown too powerful, even for me. He was like this, the same way before. perhaps he is the one who will bring the silence."

"No that child has awakened. i can feel her power. Ranma is not that child. he is who he was then, not anyone else."

"That doesnt matter he is just as dangerous and his attacks just as leathal. So i have found our treasures and the fair maiden who lives with them. For some reason she needs ki and pure hearts. we all know that you have a pure heart and pleanty of ki so you'll be the first. Goodbye Colonge-chan." with that said, a white light engulfed the Nekohanten engulfing it in power and leaving it decimated. Happosai walked out of the nekohanten without a scratch in one hand he held colonge's lifeless corpse, in the other he held two crystals. One was a reddish pink crystal the other a solid blue. he smiled and laughed a wicked laugh. and teleported away. else where far away a woman was rudely awakend by a time flux. She held her chest.something was wrong. she held her henshin pen tight and teleported to the time gate. She pulled out her staff and looked around seeing a note on the floor. she read it...

ATHENA IS DEAD SOON ANOTHER WORLD WILL FALL AGAIN. JUST LIKE THE MOON KINGDOM. AND THANX FOR THE PANTIES.

POSEIDON- A.K.A. HAPPI

Setsuna could only think of one thing to say to this turn of events.

"Shit..."

End prolouge-

Begin story, Moons Hopes.

Disclaimer: Jus' for the record, I don't own any of these characters.

Ranma 1/2 and their characters are owned by none other than Rumiko

Takahashi. I'm just...'borrowing' them...yes, that sounds about right.

Sailor Moon and their cast...i'm not entirely sure who owns

them...Thinks for a while Well i don't own them, that's for sure.

Wait , i remember...Sailor Moon and the other senshi and other Sailor

moon cast belong to Naoko Takeuchi! And i'm er...jus' 'borrowing'

them too. i aint writin the disclamer no more. we all know now that this aint mine so there. and i borrowed this disclamer too! ha! Changed Akane to Nabiki when i wrote this i was pro akane and in highschool.. now im a teacher and i hate akane.. but this wont turn into an akane bashing fic.

I have plans for Ms Tendo.


End file.
